Perestroïka!
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, sous les ordres de la reine, doit se rendre à St Pétersbourg. A vrai dire cette visite n'est qu'un prétexte, de sombres rumeurs circulent, et ce n'est pas le Tsar devenu à moitié fou, qui pourra y remédier… Une rencontre particulière va également bouleverser l'innocence du jeune Count et attiser l'enfer de la jalousie dans les yeux de son black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors oui, une nouvelle fiction car cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire de Ciel le héros de l'histoire en quelque sorte… Bon. Voilà, l'action se passera en Russie lors du règne de Nicolas II . Que voulez-vous, j'avais besoin d'une once d'exotisme ahah. Premier essai d'un soupçon de suspens aussi, mais comme d'habitude il y aura encore beaucoup de second degrés dans ce que j'écris (pour ne pas dire des trucs débilos)... Alors qui de Sebastian, Undertaker et Grell finira en premier écrasé par une Troïka en furie ? Bwahahaha !**

* * *

Ciel, boudeur, lorgnait la fenêtre avec exaspération, de lourds flocons de neige virevoltaient ici et là dans le ciel de cendre d'Angleterre. La paperasse s'entassait sur son bureau de manière quelque peu désordonnée, ce qui était chose rare pour le jeune count. Pensif il lâcha un petit soupir alors que trois légers coups retentirent à la porte. Il était l'heure de sa collation, et elle tombait à point nommé. Le comte Phantomhive était encore quelque peu déboussolé face à la missive qu'il venait de recevoir la veille. Au centre de la table de son bureau, un papier d'une blancheur éclatante à la légère odeur de rose portait le sceau de notre bien-aimée Victoria. La reine lui avait confié une mission assez particulière et non sans danger, qu'il c'était pourtant empressé d'accepter, il en mesurait désormais les conséquences. Enfin… Voyons le côté positif, il allait pouvoir passer cette détestable fête de Noel hors de Londres, même si cela signifiait un territoire inconnu. A quatorze ans, il avait encore de nombreuses peurs qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sous le jouc de l'indifférence.

**-Entre Sebastian !**

Habillé de son eternel frac, le démon au sourire narquois portait un plateau argenté, finement ciselé, orné de multiples reliefs qui n'était pas sans rappeler des tiges et feuilles végétales. Le majordome avait un visage lisse et tranquille et paraissait imperturbable, une douce odeur d'agrume remplit dès lors la pièce, chargeant d'un parfum léger l'air auparavant gorgé le l'amoncellement de nombreux papiers dépliés. Comme d'ordinaire sa tenue était impeccable et le placement de chaques pores de sa peau semblait être le fruit d'un raisonnement long et particulier. Le jeune noble rangea instinctivement les enveloppes ouvertes ou non de son bureau et se redressa sur son siège. Sébastian s'approcha d'une démarche souple, couvrant la table désormais libre d'un fin torchon blanc.

**-Jeune maître, aujourd'hui je vous ai préparé quelques syrniki, ou plutôt des galettes de fromage blanc accompagnées de crème fraîche, de confiture, de miel et préalablement trempées dans du jus de pommes. Ainsi qu'un thé Earl Grey à la Russe, parfumée aux zestes d'orange et à la bergamote avec des pétales de soucis. J'ai songé que ce petit encas conviendrait parfaitement avec la nouvelle que vous venez d'apprendre hier, **enchaina t'il non sans insolence.

Ciel le foudroya du regard, avant d'entamer le déssert sans même remercier le diable. Les pâtisseries de Moscou étaient cependant excellentes, des saveurs suaves et néanmoins inconnues se pressaient dans son palais. Pourquoi les Anglais n'avaient-ils jamais eut cette idée ? Le thé chaud, sans être brûlant, doux dans sa gorge, avait un goût légèrement acidulé sans que cela soit contraignant et subtilement sucré dans tout le savoir-faire du Black Butler. Mangeant doucement pour prendre garde de ne pas tacher sa chemise à jabot blanche ornée de fines dentelles, la collation disparut pourtant assez rapidement.

**-C'est très bon**, lâcha t-il enfin après avoir engloutit les dernières miettes.

Sebastian récoltant le « compliment » d'un large sourire, s'empressa de débarrasser la vaisselle de porcelaine avec une dextérité déconcertante. Rien ne s'entrechoquait et il empila la tasse, la théière et l'assiette sur le plateau d'argent et cela en quelques secondes.

**-J'ai terminé de préparer vos affaires et je suis sortie tout à l'heure en ville afin de récupérer les articles que nous avions commandés au tailleur, jeune maître. La fourrure y est d'une qualité exemplaire, je ne tiens pas à ce que le froid polaire procure une quelconque rougeur à votre peau fragile. Nous sommes donc prêt à partir quand il vous en sera grée.**

Ciel s'attendait à cela bien que ce voyage l'inquiète plus que tout. Initialement convié pour négocier quelques affaires politico-économiques en faveur de l'Angleterre, la reine voulait surtout qu'il mette au clair de nombreux bruits inquiétants qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents au fil des ans. A St Petersbourg, le Tsar était devenu complètement fou et l'on ne cessait de dire que c'était un autre homme tapis dans l'ombre qui prenait toutes les décisions. En commun accord avec la France, la reine Victoria c'était promis de se pencher personnellement sur l'affaire, devenue une menace pour toute l'Europe. Elle avait en premier lieu envoyé ses meilleurs agents et généraux mais la plupart étaient morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses. De ce fait le jeune Count c'était porté volontaire afin de mettre à terme à ces sombres machinations qui n'avaient que trop durées. Pourtant, il commençait déjà à regretter...

**-Bien, laisses moi une heure qui te permettra également de régler les derniers détails avant notre départ. Ce n'est pas que je sous-estime l'efficacité de Tanaka mais je préfère que tu sois clair avec lui sur certaines choses. Pas de robots géants dans les jardins, pas de plats aux lance-flammes et encore moins que la blanchisserie se transforme en guerre nucléaire durant notre absence ! Mais j'en demande peut-être un peu trop…**

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les trajets en train, lents et interminables, mais le Transsibérien était chose obligatoire afin de se rendre à St Petersbourg. Le voyage serait long et laborieux et l'héritier en était exaspéré d'avance. De plus ce n'est pas comme si converser des heures et des heures était sa passion favorite ou bien encore la lecture. Bref, en gros rien n'allait l'occuper lors de la longue distance du chemin de fer si ce n'est peut-être le sommeil.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera fait comme bon vous semble jeune maître, dans une heure, nous serons tous les deux à la gare et…**

Le diable de majordome ne put finir sa phrase.

**-Tous les trois ! Undertaker nous accompagne. Un shinigami doublé d'un croque-mort ne sera pas de trop vu les craintes de la reine. Elle m'a décrit dans quel état les Anglais qu'elle a envoyé là-bas ont été retrouvé, bien que je sache que ton devoir est de toujours veiller sur moi je ne suis pas des plus rassurés. Il y a aussi des rumeurs sur des histoires occultes et nous savons tous deux que c'est un… Spécialiste dans la matière.**

Le regard de Sebastian se teinta un instant de surprise avant de reprendre sa froideur habituelle. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le dieu de la mort soit également de la partie, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage, l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés n'avait jamais eut une quelconque hostilité envers son jeune maître, l'aidant même souvent dans ses enquêtes, on pouvait même dire qu'il l'appréciait quelque peu.

**-Fort bien, il en sera donc ainsi Bocchan.**

S'inclinant légèrement, le majordome, la main gauche agrippant fermement le plateau, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, y laissant un Ciel au regard vague, les bras croisés et apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

La pièce semblait presque dépourvu de la moindre lumière et les minces rayons solaires qui pénétraient l'intérieur éclairait les environs de manière fort inquiétante. De lourds bocaux de formol, ici et là étaient remplit d'organes tantôt rachitiques tantôt déformés, restaient alignés sur les étagères dans une décoration des plus saugrenues. Un fracas tonitruant résonnait vers le centre, accompagné d'un flot de poussière, entre deux cercueils tombés à la hâte, une voix angoissante résonnait.

**-Il faudrait que je songe à faire un peu de place, ou sinon c'est moi qui finirai dévoré par les vers hihihi. Dis-donc, où compte tu aller comme ça mon "mignon" ?**

Il écrasa machinalement un asticot en un bruissement spongieux avec la pointe de sa chaussure avant de touiller les restes de l'invertébré de ses longs doigts crochus aux ongles laqués de noir. L'homme portait une large tunique noire et de longs cheveux lisses et argentés. Une fois le petit passe-temps terminé, Undertaker s'avança joyeusement vers sa « table des chefs-d'œuvre ». Une jeune femme y avait été déposée quelques heures auparavant, les yeux clos, la peau légerement grisâtre, des fleurs dans les cheveux ou plutôt une couronne de Lys mortuaire, éclatante elle irradiait totalement laissant confondre la livide arrivante avec la beauté antique de Séléné.

**-Cette pâleur vous sied tellement plus que tous les fards qui maculent vos sœurs à outrance. Vous êtes un idéal ! Ah comme j'aimerais ! Comme j'aimerais aimer… La mort amoureuse, amoureuse d'une morte, ne serait-ce pas là le prélude d'une grande fable? Hihihi…**

Le corps devait être rapidement préparé, le shinigami allait bientôt s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée et il était très à cheval sur les règles de décomposition. Sortant ses instruments d'une large mallette de cuir, il s'empressa de s'approcher du cadavre afin de lui rendre l'apparence la plus parfaite lors de son enterrement.

**-N'ayez crainte ma douce, ce sera une grande fête ! Je reste là, spectateur des saisons qui décroient , des êtres qui se fanent, haletant, à l'affut, mécanique, enfermé dans une torpeur floue et grossière, un carrousel à vive allure, sans fin. Je ne suis pas, comme vous, modulé d'argile mais d'une cendre âcre, sèche, fine qui pourtant ne s'effrite.. Mais vous voilà aussi désormais bien loin de la glaise, privée de l'essence vitale, maintenant éternelle statue de glace aussi lisse que le marbre, d'une incroyable beauté. Je vous promets une merveilleuse célébration hihihi !**

Il s'imaginait les passions et les drames, les sensations et les délices, qui ont modulés cette courte vie. Les désirs éhontés à demi murmurés à la lueur d'une chandelle, dans la froissure des draps et la mollesse des tissus, l'œil brillant, la peau frissonnante. Quel esprit pouvait contenir ce visage si lisse ? Undertaker se plaisait dans ses suppositions tout en maquillant légèrement le visage moribond, cela l'embêtait quelque peu de quitter ainsi son travail, mais d'un autre côté, il était tout excité de changer de pays et d'accompagner… Le jeune comte.

**-Oh mais oui ! Je dois me rendre au manoir Phantomhive ! Dis-moi, pourrais-tu ramener le corps à la famille demain? Je crois avoir terminé…**

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir, frustré que le croque mort ne daigne lui jeter une oeillade qu'après tout un après midi entier, il avait pourtant mit toutes les chances de son côté, maquillé à la perfection, avec une paire de cuissardes en vinyle à talons compensés, des bas résille et une nuisette courte et échancrée en satin rouge ornée de fines dentelles, snif. Mais non Undertaker s'émoustillait plus de la vue des macchabés que du légendaire sex-appeal de Grell Sutcliff ! Dépité, la faucheuse rubiconde lui offra tout de même un signe de tête affirmatif tout en ne quittant pas sa mine boudeuse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

**-Seulement si vous m'emmenez avec vous au manoir,** minauda t-il.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas totalement perdu sa journée s'il pouvait montrer sa magnifique tenue à Sebas-chan.

**-Je ne suis pas contre cette idée tu sais, mais je ne pense pas que le maître des lieux soit du même avis que moi.**

**-Unnnndyyyy je vous en prie ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu ce diable de majordome ! Pour une fois que je suis si ravissante ! J'ai été à l'esthéticienne juste la veille !**

Se gardant bien de commenter la dernière phrase ou bien de demander d'autres précisions, Untertaker acquiesça sous les cris suraigüe de Sutcliff, après tout il ne valait mieux pas que de potentiels clients, traumatisés par le deuil, tombent sur la drôle d'hôtesse durant son absence…Ils quittèrent tous deux la boutique en direction du manoir. Dans sa hâte, Grell referma la porte de manière bien précipitée. Des bocaux d'organes tombèrent des étagères, atterrissant sur la défunte, brisés, laissant apparaitre une bouillie informe de pancréas mous et de débris d'éclat de verre, dans les cheveux de la jeune morte.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Marechouille : Oui c'est exact j'ai finalement trouvé mon titre, même si pour le peu qui comprennent, c'est un chef d'œuvre d'humour noir bwahahaha ! (mais elle est dégueulasse cette troïka !)**

**Angelique : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira =)**

**Alena Robynelfe : Héhé oui tenue très féminine pour Grell, disons ça comme ça.. Mais après tout ça colle bien au personnage je pense, surtout les cuissardes en vinyle. « pretttyyyy wwooommaaannnn waallllking on the street prettttyyyy womaaannnnn » Oui la deuxième partie est aussi celle que je préfère ^^.**

**Sweety : Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, le début est je pense un peu sérieux mais ça ne va pas durer. Néanmoins j'adore les paysages de la Russie donc ca va être un grand plaisir de décrire tout cela.**

**Coccinelle : Et bein merci bien, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre bien que davantage débile, il était nécessaire pour la transition, je reviendrais un un peu plus de sérieux par la suite.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =) !**

* * *

Cela faisait bien une trentaine de minutes que les deux Shinigamis arpentaient les pavés, plusieurs Londoniens, interloqués par la présence des deux énergumènes ne cessèrent de se retourner à leurs passage. A vrai dire, c'est surtout la faucheuse rubiconde et son accoutrement tape-à-l'œil qui produisait cet effet, malgré son aura inquiétante, Undertaker était connu de pas mal d'habitants et avait œuvré pour un membre de leurs famille par le passé.

**-Undyyyy chériiiii, vous n'aimez donc pas ma tenue ? Vous auriez surement préféré me voir sous mon plus simple appareil ? ~**

Un silence de mort fut la seule réponse à cette phrase. Grell était tout simplement blasé, malgré sa parade nuptiale, Undertaker ne le regardait même pas (chose certes difficile vu sa frange de 3000 km) et affichait toujours le même sourire effrayant sur son visage (ou plutôt pervers du point de vue de la faucheuse rouge qui était comme d'habitude tout émoustillé de tant de cruauté). Il dévisagea un instant le plus vieux, attardant son regard sur ses cicatrices qui lui donnaient un air si inquiétant et…

**-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au manoir, avec un peu de chance un des domestiques aura perdu accidentellement la vie. Tanaka par exemple, commence à se faire bien vieux pour un simple humain hihihi !**

Grell posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en signe d'exaspération tout en fronçant ses sourcils très arqués à cause d'une récente épilation. Death ! Le croque-mort ne pensait vraiment qu'aux cadavres ! Lui-même étant grandement attiré par la mort, pourtant il n'avait jamais eut une quelconque… Jouissance, à la vue d'une carcasse. La vision du sang est certes superbe mais passer à l'acte de… La nécrophilie, très peu pour lui. Beurk ! Imaginer Undy s'adonner à de telles activités le dépitait quelque peu, quel gâchis ! Sutcliff préférait les hommes en chair et en os, vivants et bien battis ! Des hommes preux et chevaleresques comme le dieu de la mort à la retraite, qui l'ignorait pourtant superbement snif…

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il songea au corps parfait de Sebastian et la perspective de le revoir le fit couiner à haute voix. De nombreux passants, choqués, lui lancèrent des regards courroucés, mais je ne peux vous assurer si cela est à cause des bruitages ou bien de ses talons hauts…

Il ne se laissait pas démoraliser pour autant, roulant les hanches à la manière d'une danseuse de music-hall , lançant des clins d'œil évocateurs à chaque beaux mâles du périmètre (qui se demandaient bien ce qu'une folle à la tignasse écarlate leur voulait…. « Fuyez pauvres fous ! ») les concernés (non pas des cons à cernes…) attrapèrent leurs chapeau à la hâte afin d'accélérer le pas. Malgré le casque de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage à la manière d'un balais à frange, Untertaker avançait quant à lui avec une facilité déconcertante, la semelle de ses bottines heurtant le dallage.

Ses multiples médaillons funéraires, à la taille, se rythmaient aussi en une étrange mélodie à glacer le sang. A ne pas en douter, le dieu de la mort portait bien son nom. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'héler un fiacre, mais être ainsi au contact de la foule lui permettait de voir les individus dans la force de l'âge qui passeraient bientôt de l'autre côté If U know What I mean. Avec délice, le shinigami aux longs cheveux argentés estimait à vu d'œil, de part leurs tailles et leurs corpulence, la mesure prochaine d'un cercueil qui ne saurait tarder.

**-Hihihi !**

Undertaker jubilait, ses yeux d'une brillance inaccoutumée. Vraiment, quelle douce idée d'aller ainsi sur le terrain pour rencontrer ses futures œuvres ! Le teint blanc, la raideur cadavérique, bientôt ces morceaux de viande ambulants serons dévorés par la vermine, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Grell fixait son ainée avec incompréhension, haussant les épaules, loin de se douter du flot de pensées machiavélique dans l'esprit du croque-mort.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Ciel était en train d'effectuer un travail des plus complexes. Avec une concentration minutieuse, il analysait, se creusait le crâne, et tous les synonymes qui vous viennent en tête. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que son diable de majordome avait quitté la pièce et de ce fait, il pouvait aisément entreprendre cette rigoureuse besogne. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent son front dû à l'effort intellectuel, mais le comte de Phantomhive n'allait pas se décourager pour autant ! Avec hardiesse il prit une profonde inspiration, ses doigts tremblant agrippant la…

**-AHHHH !**

De nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte, et dans la frayeur, Ciel venait de démolir son magnifique château de cartes. Dépité, vexé dans son orgueil le plus profond, le noble essuya à la va vite des larmes de rage.

**-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU-IL Y A ENCORE SEBASTIAN ?!**

Prenant cette délicate déclaration comme le feu vert de son entrée le black butler pénétra le bureau (et seulement le bureau bande de gourgandines oO) de son maître de sa démarche imperturbable. Il leva un sourcil à la vue du curieux passe-temps de son supérieur, qui était censé régler les derniers détails important avant le départ, mais décida qu'il valait mieux garder le silence par rapport à cette vision.

**-Veuillez excuser mon intrusion jeune maître mais nous avons de la visite. Il me semble que votre ami fossoyeur ait un peu d'avance et…**

**-Pff espèce d'imbécile heureux, à cause de toi mon merveilleux château est réduit à néant… Bref… Passons. Ah Undertaker ? Déjà ? Mais ce n'est pas croyable !**

**-Un fossoyeur n'est jamais en retard, Ciel Phantomhive. Ni en avance d'ailleurs, il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue !**

Sebastian lui assura que oui, il était grandement en avance mais le Shinigami en avait cure, entrant dans le bureau d'un count toujours aussi émoustillé de la chute de son édifice de cartes, effleurant chaque bibelot de ses doigts fins aux longs ongles laqués de noir.

**-SEBASCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

Un déferlement suraigu vrillèrent les tympans de chacun. Sebastian étouffa un cri d'horreur, Ciel manqua un arrêt cardiaque et seul Undertaker, apparemment ravi du spectacle ricanait sournoisement. Grell s'était jeté dans les bras du majordome, le câlinant avec adoration et un surplus de phéromones commençait à s'accumuler dans la pièce, l'air devenait étouffant du point de vue du comte asthmatique à moins que ce soit la faute de la surdose de parfum émanant de Grell , il ouvra la fenêtre à la volée afin de reprendre sa respiration avec davantage d'aisance.

**-Whouhouuuu il fait beau aujourd'hui hein maître, vous êtes venu voir comme je taille bien les rosiers ? Regarder, regarder ! J'ai appelé ça « amour et apocalypse ! »**

Les dit rosiers ne ressemblaient absolument plus à ce qualificatif, transformée en un amas étrange et géant qui avait l'air à s'y méprendre de la réplique de Tony Stark en armure avec un bouton de rose glissé dans le coin de son oreille. Avec fierté, Finny le jeune jardinier débordant d'énergie contemplait son œuvre avec des étoiles dans les yeux, faisant des signes de mains à Ciel qui avait seulement eut l'objectif de respirer un peu d'air frais.

**-Amour et apocalypse ça va bien à l'autre** grommela Ciel, en fixant Sutcliff avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

**Undertaker ! Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que ce travesti écarlate fiche ici ?! Il m'avait semblé être clair sur le fait que je désirais que votre propre présence !**

Sebastian quant à lui se débarrassait tant bien que mal des lèvres de la faucheuse rouge en un bruissement spongieux.

**-Oh oui désirez-moi jeune count hihihi !** *il esquiva une carte lancée telle un poignard*

**Pour répondre à votre question vous avez certes demander ma présence, mais vous avez omis de préciser seul ou non alors dans le doute…**

Ciel sentait la hargne accourir peu à peu, la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez au fur et à mesure que la créature au sourire tranchant se collait à son Butler de manière significative… Beuuurrrk ! Fermant précipitamment la fenêtre et ignorant par la même occasion son jardinier niais, l'héritier batailla afin de conserver une once de calme, chose qui ne dura vraiment pas longtemps lorsqu'il observa avec plus d'attention la tenue de Sutcliff.

**-Grand dieu mais virez moi ce dépravé de mon bureau ! VITE ! **

**Undertaker, j'ai effectivement besoin de vous, pour une mission importante, pas de la rigolade. C'est à St Petersbourg que nous allons, pas en boite échangiste !**

**-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre** murmura Sebastian.

Vu la colère naissante de son maître il ne réfléchisse pas davantage afin de claquer à la porte le porteur de cuissardes qui maugréa moult jurons envers le « sale gosse borgne » que la bienséance m'empêche de lister.

**-Bien, jeune maître maintenant que nous voici débarrassés de cette créature je vais nous trouver un fiacre pour nous rendre à la gare.**

Dehors, Finny terminait les dernières retouches de son armure de roses jaunes et rouges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci vraiment pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup, je sais que j'ai un humour un peu (beaucoup) étrange alors en règle générale ça fait fuir la populace mais je vois que sur cette fic ce n'est pas le cas XD. J'ai enfin un peu plus de temps libre (vacances!) donc je peux davantage poster mes conneries pour votre plus grand plaisir, ou pas!**

**Alena Robynelfe : Contente de ta crise de rire alors, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait des sous-entendus allegés et je vois que tu as tout saisi si j'ose dire ahah !**

**Sweety : Exact, Gandalf le nécrophile il arrive toujours à temps, on se demande pourquoi !**

**Moi aussi j'éviterais de lui laisser son corps, va savoir, il va encore y avoir des histoires sombres de bébés en kit…**

**Shinigami-chan : Hé oui c'est bien un léger clin d'œil à Iron Man, Finny aime les robots et les armures et moi l'anachronisme, que demander de plus !**

**Bref, voici la suite.**

* * *

Grell était vraiment vexé de s'être ainsi fait éjecter du manoir comme un malpropre et sans s'être fait botter les fesses pas le black butler de surcroît. Levant un sourcil de mépris, les bras croisés, boudeur, il se rapprocha discrètement afin d'entendre la conversation des trois protagonistes. Ce n'était pas difficile entre le gamin frustré qui hurlait à tout bout de champs et le fossoyeur qui avait une intonation excessivement effrayante (et orgasmique soit dit au passage). Finny était trop occupé à finaliser son œuvre pour ce soucier de Grell qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas remarqué (chose en temps normal fort difficile!) , la vue cachée par les immenses rosiers. La faucheuse rouge colla son oreille sur la lourde porte du manoir, il n'était pas d'un naturel discret mais la joyeuse assemblée était tellement absorbée par la conversation qu'ils ne se soucièrent guère des bruits de talons hauts et le plissement suintant du vinyle.

Sutcliff obtenu assez rapidement les informations désirées qui se composaient de :

« St Petersbourg », « train à 21h30 », « transsibérien (de charmants transsexuels slaves ?) » , « Non mais ça va pas ?! De nécrophilie dans les wagons ?! » et « laissez-moi au moins amenez mon cercueil fétiche pour mes nuits ».

Bon… Sebas-chan allait donc dandiner son charmant postérieur en Russie sans lui, c'était inadmissible ! Il fallait faire quelque chose avant que le diable de majordome ne rencontre là bas une jeune fille aux yeux de glace auquel il… Ah non mais attendez ! Des yeux de glace, wiiiii ce pays était réputé pour une horde de beaux mâles, froids, distants, inexpressifs comme William et avec un accent sexy divinement charmant… Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici, seul, à se morfondre et avaler des kilos de chocolats de noël qui l'empêcheraient de rentrer dans ses tenues d'infirmière à l'avenir ! Il allait avec eux, que cela plaise au sale gosse ou non !

Mais pour ça il devait s'acheter un billet de train et vu l'état actuel de ses finances… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution outre prostituer son corps, dégoter une âme pieuse qui aurait l'extrême bonté de lui prêter de l'argent… Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de trouver homme complètement ivre cuvant dans son propre alcool ! La soirée n'était même pas encore commencée mais il devait faire vite. Un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il courra vers la sortie sans plus autre cérémonie, à la recherche d'un pub tapageur. Un éclair rubicond frôla le jardinier une minuscule seconde avant de disparaitre.

**-Pouah ça empeste le patchouli **pesta Finny**, May-Lin a encore du tester une nouvelle marque de lessive, bah purée, c'est pas une réussite !**

* * *

Grell était de retour en plein centre de Londres et il ne mit guère de temps à trouver un pub où la consommation et la fréquentation battait son plein malgré qu'il était encore tôt. Se frayant facilement un passage, il s'assit au comptoir, commanda un diabolo fraise sans se soucier ne pas avoir de quoi payer et observa la foule avec minutie.

Les cibles potentielles ne manquaient pas mais hélas il devait bien sélectionner sa proie. De longues minutes passèrent et il commença à désespérer, après tout il avait bientôt un train à prendre ! Alors que la situation était relativement corsée, tel un signe venu des puissances supérieures, il le vit …

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle et quelqu'un commença à jouer de la trompette en tenue de soubrette.

*ROOOONNNAAALLLLDDDD ?!* hurla t-il intérieurement en manquant de s'étouffer, le jeune shinigami clamait toujours haut et fort son hétérosexualité mais là Grell avait de sérieux doutes… Enfin bref, un bruit de talonnette le tira de ses réflexions et de la contemplation des cuisses de son jeune collègue. Un homme empestant autant les produits coiffants que lui-même fit son apparition. Grell porta ses mains au visage, les projecteurs maltraitant ses yeux sensibles. Toute l'assemblée tapait leurs choppes contre la table en rythme.

Sutcliff rouvrit les yeux afin de voir un être tout droit sorti d'une autre dimension qui se déhanchait de manière gracile. Doucement il commença à chanter alors que Grell avait envie de le dépecer à vif puisque tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. De nombreuses jeunes femmes s'évanouirent sur son passage ou se contentèrent de mouiller leur culotte en dentelles.

**On m'appelle le vicomte blanc**  
**Je vais et je viole de belles jeunes enfants**  
**Dans la douce nuit s'écoule le foutre**  
**Je vais et viole plus vite que la foudre**

**Mon dard est prêt à servir**  
**La belle n'a qu'à bien le tenir**  
**Avec chacun je veux forniquer**  
**Du gigolo à la jeune mariée**

**On m'appelle le vicomte blanc**  
**Je vais et je viole des rouges gorges innocents**  
**Cents fois les catins jouissent de cris**  
**Jamais personne ne m'a pris**

**Les garçons ne me font pas peur**  
**Je les prends à l'aide de mottes de beurre**  
**La luxure guide mon bras**  
**Jamais rien ne l'arrêtera**

**lalalalalalalalaaaaa ah lalala laaa lalalalaa**  
**lalalalalalalalaa**  
**On m'appeeeeeeeeeeeeelle le vicomte blanc... **(*voir note en bas)**  
**

Tous applaudirent d'un enthousiasme fou, ravis que la tirade finale se soit enfin terminée. De nombreux verres furent éclatés à cause des vocalises tonnitruantes mais ceci n'est qu'un détail. Druitt ne cessait de s'incliner envers son « public » en envoyant des baisers volants à chacun des individus présents. Certains lui demandèrent des autographes, d'autres l'acclamèrent de ses nombreux exploits pour le bien être de la communauté. De nombreuses anglaises glissèrent discrètement quelques mots dans la poche de sa veste.

Grell était blasé, ses nerfs crispés de rage. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui volait la vedette dans un pub, en plus il chantait comme ses pieds! Ses espèces de cheveux d'or clignotaient presque comme des néons tant ils étaient lustrés avec je ne sais quoi ! Grand et élancé, impeccablement coiffé, les cheveux mi-longs, lisses, un sourire charmeur, des traits fins, des yeux violets et une élégance à couper le souffle, voilà comment caractériser son rival.

Il avala d'une traite son diabolo grenadine sous le joug de la colère. Aleister s'assit non loin de lui, dépoussiérant sa veste d'un blanc lavé avec super-croix. S'installant confortablement il commanda une tequila sunrise tout en ne cessant d'enchainer les sourires colgate. Le vicomte ponctuant chacune de ses phrases d'un « Ahahah » narcissique et insupportable. Un regard sadique s'empara de Grell lorsque la créature passa une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux dorés. Son pigeon, ça serait lui et personne d'autre, Death !

*Cette chanson aux paroles certes transformées, est bien entendu une référence au chevalier blanc, de Gerard Lanvin tiré du film de Coluche, un petit tour sur Youtube , taper "le chevalier blanc" et écouter donc pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance huhu!


End file.
